


After a Long Day

by thebearking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Sexual Content, Mutant Reader, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader (Kai) comes home from a rough mission and wants nothing more than to cuddle with Bucky in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesinbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinbin/gifts).



> ok so a little information about our OCs here:
> 
> kai is the self-insert oc of my friend, TheLastFallenAngel. kai is agender (they/them pronouns) as well as aromantic and pansexual. they are of arab descent. they are about 5'7" with light brown skin, brown eyes, a lean build, and a curly white undercut. their superhero name is spectre, and they are a telepath. they can read and control minds, communicate with others through their thoughts, dreamwalk, and create illusions (including holograms of their thoughts). their powers manifest in the form of dark gray or black mist. they are two years older than ash and have known ash since high school. they are trained in mixed martial arts and specialized in hand-to-hand combat and knife-fighting. they refer to ash affectionately as "babu."
> 
> ash is my own self-insert oc. ash is a cis female (she/her pronouns) as well as heteroromantic. she is of mixed black and white descent. she is about 5'3" and has light skin, brown eyes, a shapely though muscular build, and a brown afro. her superhero name is the inferno, and she has pyrokinesis, similar to the human torch but without the flight abilities. she can manipulate flame, produce flame, absorb heat energy, and generate a full-body fiery form, useful for melting bullets and shrapnel. she is trained in mixed martial arts and kickboxing; she prefers hand-to-hand combat over weapons. she prefers to kai affectionately as "lizard" (don't ask).

You flopped onto your seat in the quinjet with a groan, your head and joints throbbing. Ash filed in next to you, whimpering as she half-sat and half-fell into her seat. Evidently, Steve had overestimated the capabilities of you and your fiery comrade. The Hydra base may have been small, but it appeared that no one had known that a “small Hydra base” translated to at least twenty soldiers of varying aptitude. It had taken hours to take down, even with your mind control and Ash’s flaming abilities combined, and you felt both physically and mentally drained.

“Note to self,” you muttered, gritting your teeth as you fought to sit up straight. “A small Hydra base takes a minimum of five Avengers. Preferably six or seven.”

“I’d prefer the whole team,” Ash mumbled. She was curled up on her side, her suit shredded at the shoulder and all up her left side. You’d both been expecting soldiers, but neither of you had expected Hydra’s mutated experiments to be among them. A couple of their human-canine hybrids had cornered Ash and tossed her around like a chew toy. The bite on her shoulder didn’t look too good.

You sighed and reached over to ruffle her ’fro affectionately. “Don’t worry, babu, we’ll be home soon enough and you can yell at Steve all you want. I’m sure he’ll listen to you.”

Ash arched an eyebrow skeptically, but you saw her cheeks flare with pink. “Are you asking me to seduce our honorable captain, Kai?”

You shrugged. “He does seem to prefer hot things after his time on ice, and what could be hotter than you?” When Ash’s blush deepened, you placed your hand on her shoulder. “Do what you have to do, babu.”

Ash swatted your hand and turned away with a huff, but you could detect the smile teasing the corner of her mouth. You chuckled, slouching back in your seat and folding your hands over your belly. You closed your eyes.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” you called out.

“Yes, Malakai?” the A.I. replied. The lights inside of the quinjet flicked on, and the vehicle came to life with a low hum.

“Hon, we’ve talked about this. ‘Kai’ is fine.”

The A.I. was speechless for a moment. “My apologies… Kai.”

You grinned contentedly. “Take us home,” you murmured, and the low thrumming of the quinjet’s engines lulled you into sleep.

* * *

It took a solid minute of Ash jostling your shoulders and yelling your name to draw you out of your fitful dreaming—well, not your own fitful dreaming. You had been dreamwalking and happened upon the mind of a middle-aged bald man. Suffice to say your appearance in his dream, clad in your still-torn suit and leather boots, had shocked but then excited him. He recognized you as an Avenger and a fanatic conversation was struck up. You enjoyed the attention _and_  the paradise setting of his dream, so you’d decided to stay awhile. The two of you had been enjoying a lobster dinner when Ash woke you up.

“W-Wha’?” you muttered, rubbing your bleary eyes with a fist.

“We’re home,” Ash explained, stepping back. Steve stood behind her; you wished Ash would turn and see his concerned expression as he took in her shredded shoulder.

You sat up, grunting with the effort. While Ash was covered in scratches, you were speckled with bruises, and your muscles were cramped from your sleeping position. You shook your head when Ash offered you an arm and hobbled past her, stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for your floor. From the looks of it, Ash and Steve could use some alone time. You tuned their conversation out of your head and tried to focus on the catchy elevator music during the ride up.

With a ding, the elevator doors opened. You shuffled out into the hall, hoping you hadn’t left too much grit behind you. Your knee was killing you; apparently you had jabbed it into too many faces and stomachs during the fight. You regretted nothing.

You arrived at the end of the hall and opened the door to your room to find Bucky curled up on your bed, watching some film on the television set. You heard no footsteps down the hall that woud normally alert you to Ash’s presence, her room being closest to yours; she must’ve been occupied with her own super soldier. Curious, you paused in the doorway, allowing both Ash’s thoughts and Steve’s into your head again. The images you saw were more graphic and sweatier than you had expected. Good for her.

Bucky’s steel blue eyes flitted to you, standing still at the threshold. “Coming in?” he asked.

You shook your head, purging the image of a very naked Captain America in a very compromising position from your mind. “This is my room, isn’t it?” you retorted, stepping in and locking the door behind you. You kicked off your boots and flopped down next to him, hissing as a pang shot through your knee. “Scoot over, chump.”

Bucky obliged, scooting over until you had settled yourself comfortably next to him. You tugged on his T-shirt, pulling him down from his sitting position to lie beside you. You grinned and hooked a leg over his hip, resting your head on his chest, while his arms came around you, his human hand rubbing your back in small, soothing circles. You recognized the film onscreen now as one that you had put on his bucket list, or as you liked to refer to it, “The Bucky List.”

“Rough mission?” he asked.

“Mmhmm.” You snuggled closer to him, your legs now tangled together. You wished you had stripped before lying down. “Steve should’ve known better than to send out just two of us. We work well together, but they handed our asses to us.”

Bucky threaded his fingers through the top of your undercut, pressing his lips to the crown of your head. “But were you two successful?” You paused before nodding. “See, you two can handle it. Steve knows that.”

“Would’ve been nice to have you there though,” you mumbled into his chest. “I could use a metal arm once in a while,” you added, knowing how suggestive that sounded.

Bucky laughed and squeezed your hip warningly. “Don’t get me started, babe. I’m finally comfortable.”

You nuzzled your head into the curve of his neck. “Don’t worry about me. Watch the movie, tell me how you like it.” You yawned. “I’m going to sleep.”

Bucky sighed heavily, relaxing into the pillows. His hand returned to the small of your back, where it stayed. “Sure thing, babe. Sure thing.”


End file.
